


Chinese translation on "morituri te salutamus"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "morituri te salutamus"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [morituri te salutamus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622784) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



【morituri te salutamus（吾等將亡　為汝致敬）】

 

「山治諾。」解剖台旁的喬巴里尼抬眼一笑，笑意清淺卻無比真摰──真摰笑意於亂世間已甚是罕見。「你最近好嗎？」

「還不錯，小鬼。」他應道：「這地方挺冷。」

「這地方非冷不可。」喬巴里尼指指台上正待解剖的屍體──死者是山治諾的舊識（死者『總是』他的舊識），其家族世代侍奉山治諾家族：「不然屍體就要發臭了。」

山治諾點點頭，努力忘卻死者的名字，卻是徒勞無功──『米高』。他跟米高相交多年、米高能把口風琴吹得出神入化、米高總愛往清咖啡放三顆方糖、米高的父親早已入土多年、米高的父親教他玩硬幣魔術；此刻，米高已變得冰冷僵硬、面無血色，山治諾卻是氣得血氣上湧、面紅耳赤。米高的屍身並無明顯傷痕、死因卻教山治諾胃裏翻騰──毒殺。他迫著自己發問，卻無法壓著聲線，摻著恨意的嗓音在室內迴盪：「他走得安祥嗎？」

喬巴里尼拉下外科口罩，在慘白炫目的日光燈下繁繁眨眼，悄聲應道：「不安祥。」

山治諾丟下煙蒂，用鞋跟狠狠輾碎。「人渣。這下子所有食物都得除掉了，我們不能冒險。」他想到不得不浪費掉的食物，想到受家族保護、卻貧苦得餓肚子的鎮民──為了不讓餓得翻垃圾的清貧家庭受害，他們不得不把所有食物燒掉。

喬巴里尼默默拉上蒙屍布。

米高死灰的手垂在台邊，露出淡金婚戒、結繭指節、掌間傷疤。山治諾深深吸入摻了消毒劑的空氣，某個決定逐漸在肺間成形。「小鬼，我要請求你一件事。」

「什麼請求？你還好嗎？眼睛又疼了？」

山治諾默默搖頭──他簡直無法開口，到底該怎樣解釋自己疲乏困倦的原因？到底該怎樣解釋自己沉重的心情？到底該怎樣解釋喉頭翻湧的腥甜血氣？然而，自己的心情根本不值一哂，於是他把情緒硬嚥下去，迫自己唸出非說不可的台詞：「我要接管家族了，你來當我的得力右手。」

喬巴里尼臉上的血色剎時盡退，蒼白得一如米高的臉色。「我？」棕楬眼眸瞬間圓睜：「但我是──」

「是最佳人選。」山治諾接下話頭：「除了『好』以外，我不接受其他答案。」他再也無法接受其他答案了。

「我不行。」孩子開始低聲啜泣，山治諾卻發覺自己不為所動。「我不──我不想殺人！」

「你不用殺人。」他冷著嗓子應道，卻希望對方能聽出話裏的安撫之意。「殺人什麼的由我動手。殺人什麼的由金諾動手。我已經問過他，他也答允了。你了解金諾，殺人什麼的根本輪不到我們、輪不到其他人，我不需要你殺人。不過，如果我捅簍子了，你來替人療傷、幫我收拾殘局就好──小鬼，捅簍子什麼的，以後恐怕是家常便飯了。那也是沒辦法的，反正我就是那種人。」他冒險說出真相，但這遊戲他非玩不可。

喬巴里尼不安地擰著裹著醫用手套的手──醫生幹練的手竟小得一掌可握──低聲嗚咽道：「如果我辦不到，那怎麼辦？」

「你不是幫我療傷了？」

喬巴里尼抬眼看他，隨即別過臉去，耷拉的雙肩不住輕顫：「但我救不回你的左眼啊。」

「那時候你幫我療傷了。」他堅定地重覆：「而且你現在的醫術更高明吧。」

「的確。」喬巴里尼不穩的語調暗摻驕傲：「的確如此，但我還是──」

「你還是最佳人選。」

然後他做了不該做的事──身為家族繼承人、身為將要呼風喚雨的一方強豪，他實在不該做這種事，但喬巴里尼是他不可或缺助力（金諾過於橫蠻粗暴、米高已經撒手人寰，再也沒有勝任右手的人選了），他一定得把喬巴里尼招攬旗下──他深深鞠躬，說出首領不該說的話：「拜託了。」

喬巴里尼猛地倒抽涼氣，卻沒有馬上回應。殮房一片死寂，山治諾卻不由得想起米高的妻兒、想起那小女娃看見山治諾表演家傳硬幣魔術時的訝異表情。米高婚戒的亮光刺得他雙眼生疼，教他不得不閉上眼睛，默默點上另一根香煙──他不動聲息的默默盤算，知道眼尖的喬巴里尼一定會察覺自己雙手發顫、知道喬巴里尼一直在觀察自己、知道喬巴里尼心慈面軟。耳邊傳來喬巴里尼脫下手套的動靜、傳來喬巴里尼沿著解剖台走近的聲音，山治諾知道自己嬴了。於是他睜開眼睛，凝視握著自己右手的喬巴里尼。

喬尼里尼喃喃低語：「好的，首領。」

山治諾假裝沒有察覺對方發顫的嗓音。孩子還是如此稚氣、臉上的淚痕還沒有乾透，但在這亂世間，才華就是無法褪色的蝕骨烙印──山治諾也法無掙脫這蝕痕、山治諾也別無他選。他揉揉孩子的亂髮，淺淺笑道：「我們去找哲夫老頭吧？」

金諾就在外面等著，汽車的引擎沉沉低鳴。

※

「我們是死黨。」路飛奧內一手支頤、一手抓著羊腿：「對不？」

在這亂世間，他能深切確信的只有兩件事──第一，他倆是無所不談的死黨、是同穿一條褲衩的好友；第二，他永遠也無法確實說明自己有多痛恨這地方。

「對。」他應道，於是路飛奧內笑了。

「那你就答應我。」

他本該答應對方的，但這份工作帶來的責任卻讓得驚懼得無法呼吸──山治諾和索隆西亞在數之不盡的夢魘間夜夜脅逼他、長得詭譎的四肢和墨黑空洞的眼眶嘴巴恐怖得讓他汗毛倒竪。他不由得雙腿發軟，急切的想坐下休息，但那太狂妄放肆了──路飛奧內還沒有邀他坐下，所以他不得不繼續站著。

路飛奧內依舊笑得大咧咧、一瞬不瞬的盯著他，他卻只想拔腿就逃。狂風掀起桌布一角、草帽隨時飛揚離去──路飛奧內一手按著草帽，又重覆說道：「答應我。」

狂風帶來樹林的聲音，喁喁細語逐漸遞升，直響得耳裏發懵、牙齒打顫。那聲音伴隨他長大、理應聽習慣了，但時值薄暮、身處樹林外圍，那聲音竟越加嚇人；只有他才能聽見萬千凶靈的呼怨聲，他怎能拒絕對方的請求？

他不如父親般勇敢、不如路飛奧內般勇敢，但他也有不能逃避的時候──這是他的責任，跟勇敢什麼的毫無關係。

他早知道自己會為路飛奧內而死──畢竟對方曾全心全意地幫助他和可雅；他也知道路飛奧內是完結這經年戰爭的不二之選。

該來的總該會來，所以他也認命了。「好的。」語音一落，他的胃囊就瞬間落下深淵──該怎樣告訴可雅呢？若他英年早逝、跟別的怨靈一樣在樹林徘徊的話，可雅會聽到他的呼喚麼？

「我就知道你會答應！」路飛奧內似乎不知道他的恐懼、沒聽見他內心的哀鳴，只一口氣把紅酒乾了、散漫的擦擦嘴巴，就隨手把空酒瓶往半空一甩。烏索托亞老練地盯著瓶子劃出的軌跡。

瓶子還沒有往下掉落，他的子彈就精確地穿透瓶身了。玻璃渣子在空子映出零碎光芒，這才淅瀝落在他倆頭上。路飛奧內仰天大笑，把帽簷上的碎片都抖落了，才嬉鬧地拍拍他的肩膀。

「你太棒了！」他笑道：「快坐好，跟我一起吃肉吧！」

烏索托亞重重一嚥，膝蓋一軟就摔在椅子裏了。他的雙腿縱是猛地發顫、腦裏饒是一片混亂，握槍的手卻是異常穩定。他把槍放在桌上，然後疲憊地擦了把臉。「但，傑克首領……不反對嗎？」

「才不呢！他說你是最佳人選了！你老爸也會高興的。」

他快要哭了──眼眶如常發燙、胸口悶痛悸動；然而，萬千怨靈的期望可是落在他身上了。路飛奧內信賴指望他、可雅則等著他回家吃飯（今晚她為他做了家傳燉肉）。於是他勉強振作起來，一咬牙硬是低聲道謝。

「烏索托亞，我要成為這島的首領，要成為Capo di tutti capi（首領中的首領）！」

「嗯，我──我知道。」

「之後我們就能達成願望了！」

「嗯。」他隨口應道：「大家再也不必提心吊膽了，可以安心出門，孩子都可以安心到外面玩。」

自街頭響起槍聲以後，青椒頭、蘿蔔頭和洋蔥頭給嚇得一直躲在閣樓，白白浪費了璀璨和熙的夏日，可雅為了勸哄他們回到大廳，可是費了不少心思──這大概就是烏索托亞的動力吧，不然他無法負肩黑幫副手的責任。

「那太棒了！」路飛奧內衝著他笑得無比燦爛。

「太棒了。」他跟著應道。他清楚知道，通往夢想的道路崎嶇而遙遠、而他定必無法活著到達終點。路飛奧內暫時還沒有承繼家族，但他一旦繼任首領，烏索托亞就再也無法安穩的躲在暗處了。縱使烏索托亞總會聽到怨靈的哀鳴、總會給嚇得抖抖簌簌的，但他身為路飛奧亞的右手，定必成為所有家族的暗殺目標，因為只要他一息尚存，任誰都動不了路飛奧亞一根汗毛──這是鐵一樣的事實。他是個不折不扣的膽小鬼，但沒關係，他的雙手穩若盤岩、他會為路飛奧內拼上性命、他會為路飛奧亞所肩負的一切（就算無法為和平而戰，他也為公義而戰）拼上性命；這一切都遠比「勇氣」重要。

「太好了，我們是死黨。」路飛奧亞笑道，滿嘴香稔羊肉，雙眼烱烱有神。

「是的，首領。」烏索托亞啞聲應道──他雖從沒如此稱呼過對方，但這尊稱竟自然得有若呼吸。他勉強咧起嘴角：「我們是死黨。」

※

「你也清楚我傳召你的原因。」首領說道：「索隆西亞。」

「是的。」他恭敬地站在門邊應道。

首領淺笑著抬抬鼻樑上的眼鏡，又緩緩靠著辦公桌坐好。「那你進來吧。」

他依言步進書房，暖橘色的燈光緩緩映亮周身。豪華長沙發的兩端正坐著兩抺優雅疊腿的身形，雖然，索隆西亞看見娜美摩雷和羅賓達卻恨不得馬上拔槍射殺。這兩個女的不忠滑頭、狡獪奸詐，對家族沒有半點好處；況且她倆不過是局外人，根本沒資格坐在這地方。

「坐吧。」首領隨口哼道。索隆西亞也不知道對方讓自己坐下，到底是出於好意、還是抱著看好戲的殘酷心態；總之他還是老實坐在唯一的空位上，也就是在娜美摩雷和羅賓達之間。娜美摩雷仰起頭來，朝他露出不懷好意的甜笑。

「準備好了嗎？」首領問道──難道除了『準備好了』以外，索隆西亞還有別的答案嗎？於他而言，首領這個問題簡直是侮辱。自首領的獨生女兒從梯間失足、不幸撞斷頸骨夭折，首領把他從睡夢中搖醒，沉聲跟他說『換你了』後，索隆西亞就一直默默等著。自那起將近十年間，索隆西亞一直默默耕耘、竭力肩負填補她遺留下來的空缺──然而，首領寧可當初慘死梯下的是索隆西亞，他可是清楚知道的。 

只是，事已至此，他也無可奈何。首領膝下無子，也不曾希望天賜麟兒──古伊娜生前他自是不在意、古伊娜死後他也一樣不在乎。那孩子幼年夭折，也是索隆西亞無法扭轉的事實；所以他只能竭力不懈、努力訓練，最終變得強悍優秀、最終名正言順地取代她的位置。

於是他默默點頭。

首領重重一嘆，轉身背向他；他只得極力抑下一湧而上的痛苦難過。

「娜美摩雷和羅賓達會當你的副手。」首領漫不經心地說道，態度隨便得教人大火：「她們會照顧你，會防止你幹出什麼蠢事來，比方說迷途什麼的。」

語音甫落，他就覺得尊嚴被重重踐踏了，被反叛的痛苦竟沉重得難以置信，教他使盡吃奶的勁才能勉強忍下來。多來以來，首領殘酷無情的態度他也咬牙忍了，現在首領居然要把他交托給戰地孤兒、交托給異地難民？娜美摩雷不錯是為他處理了債務危機、羅賓達的確數次解決了行刺首領的刺客，但她們終究不過是傭兵而已，索隆西亞為家族可是獻出一切，除了無法繼承首領的血緣外，他壓根就是家族重心啊。突然，他感到羅賓達輕輕撫上他的手──換了是他人，這小舉動與許是想示意安慰，但對方既是羅賓達，索隆西亞就幾乎忍不住冷哼。他及時在首領轉身前把手抽回，看向首領平靜的臉。

「沒問題吧，索隆西亞？」

「有。」他也不轉彎抹角──這次他一定要顯得態度強硬，才能讓首領見識到他的氣魄。「我已決定了，強尼當我的副手。」

從街頭槍戰裏救下強尼兄弟後，索隆西亞就一直培育強尼，把他訓練得忠心耿耿，二話不說就能為自己賣命──這正是索隆西亞需要的人。忠心不二，願意一直跟隨他的步伐的人，就只有強尼──就是現任首領、就是古伊娜（倘若她仍在生）也絕對做不到。強尼因他而生、因他而死，這點索隆西亞絕對可以保證。

「強尼根本不中用。」首領滿不在乎地應道，隨口就把索隆精心設計的計劃摧殘淨盡。「你沒有拒絕的餘地。」他柔聲說道，但他那不容置疑的意思卻讓索隆西亞聽得清清楚楚。

首領明白自己的說話有多大影響力、知道自己要退位的消息一旦傳出去了，家族裏的人將會蜂擁造反──他在考驗索隆西亞，就是今時今日，他還是毫不留情地考驗對方。

索隆西亞猛地掙起身來，旁邊的娜美摩雷沒好氣的抱怨一下，他卻是充耳不聞，只徑自逼近首領，厚地氈淹沒了腳步聲，但心跳聲卻是震耳欲聾。他居高臨下地盯著首領，首領卻只淡淡看向他，讓他莫名的燃起了某種情緒，竟不由得咬牙切齒。

他緊咬牙關──好吧、好吧，這個他也能忍下去。反正東西終究會歸他所有，這書房、這桃木書桌、這書桌抽屜裏的秘密、這楝大宅、就是窗外這無垠山巒──通通都會歸他所有。他會把傑克首領的領地移為平地、讓那片綠意盎然的森林寸草難生；他會把哲夫首領沿海的別墅逐點摧毀、讓經年老磗塊塊粉碎。路飛奧內和山治諾會在他跟前跪下，被他一點一點剖開最脆弱的喉頭。首領終究會理解的，他終究會理解索隆西亞永遠不可能變成她、卻會變得比她更好、卻會變成獨一無二的最佳人選；所以他最終定必放手、定必讓她的回憶沉眠、定必讓她的靈魂安息、定必讓她找到生前無法得到的寧謐安穩。

假若讓她的靈魂獲得自由，就代表他得在娜美摩雷和羅賓達面前忍氣吞聲、就代表他必需平定家族間爭權奪位的動亂的話，就讓他承受吧──家族裏真心待他的人不多，驚懼害怕他的人卻比比皆是，就讓他繼續嬴下去吧。他不會輸。現在，他必需背負的、他必需承擔的，是──

他躬身親吻首領的指環，眼角卻瞄到羅賓達得意的笑容、耳邊卻聽到娜美摩雷愉悅的笑聲。

 

END


End file.
